Some Things Are Not What they Usually Seem
by Kage Reject
Summary: Everyone loves the top hit band the Shadows, but what they don't know is that the band are really females and not males, soon the band goes to High School as females, what will happen? Come in and find out...Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

_Some Things Are Not What they Usually Seem_

Chapter 1

"Hello ladies and gentlemen!" a boy screamed, he wore a black Usher like hat that was tilted to the left side, raven black hair that was tied in a low ponytail that reached his mid-back and his bangs framed his face. He wore a white button up shirt and the three few button were unbuttoned showing and bandaged up chest, and black slacks that hugged his slim waist.

The crowd went wild as they cheered for him, the boy grinned a showing hisr perfect pearl white teeth and his human like fangs "are you ready! This song is for all the assholes out there who lost their gals!" the boy started to play on his black electric guitar as his other band members follow suit.

_Looking back at me I see that I  
Never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win_

_You are the antidote that gets me by  
Somethin' strong like a drug that gets me  
High!!_

_What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
(I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold)  
What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
(I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so)_

_Cold, to you, I'm sorry 'bout all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You can see me stand on my own again  
'Cause now I can see_

_You were the antidote that got me by  
Somethin' strong like a drug that got me  
Highhh!!_

_What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
(I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold)  
What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
(I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold)_

_I never meant to be  
So cold_

**Guitar Solo**

Everyone went up in a uproar as the boy started to play his guitar like a profressional, the girls went wild and the boy hollered.

_I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me_

_I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me there's just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold_

_What I really meant to say (Say)  
Is I'm sorry for the way (Sorry for the way) I am(I am) I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold_

_What I really meant to say (Say)  
Is I'm sorry for the way (Sorry for the way) I am(I am) I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold_

**Music goes down and guitar hums fadingly**

When the music finally went down the boy and his other band memebers looked out at the crowd with small grins on their faces, all the band members all wore hats that covered their faces and only showed the bottom part of the faces, which was the nose and mouth.

"How about another song everyone?!" the boy yelled loudly over the cheering crowd the boy chuckled "well this song is a new one that we made up just a few days ago" the boy looked over his shoulders at his band to see them switch instruments, when they were done they looked at him and nodded, he nodded back and turned back to the crowd. He swung the guitar around for it would be pressed against his back.

He tapped his foot three times and the band started to play the tune and the boy started to sing.

_Yeah...  
It's my life...  
My own words I guess..._

_Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for?  
Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for?  
When they know they're your heart  
And you know you were their armour  
And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm 'her  
But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you?  
And everything you stand for, turns on you, despite you?  
What happens when you become the main source of her pain?  
"Daddy look what I made", Dad's gotta go catch a plane  
"Daddy where's Mommy? I can't find Mommy where is she?"  
I don't know go play Hailie, baby, your Daddy's busy  
Daddy's writing a song, this song ain't gonna write itself  
I'll give you one underdog then you gotta swing by yourself  
Then turn right around in that song and tell her you love her  
And put hands on her mother, who's a spitting image of her  
That's Slim Shady, yeah baby, Slim Shady's crazy  
Shady made me, but tonight Shady's rocka-by-baby..._

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back..._

_I keep having this dream, I'm pushin' Hailie on the swing  
She keeps screaming, she don't want me to sing  
"You're making Mommy cry, why? Why is Mommy crying?"  
Baby, Daddy ain't leaving no more, "Daddy you're lying  
"You always say that, you always say this is the last time  
"But you ain't leaving no more, Daddy you're mine"  
She's piling boxes in front of the door trying to block it  
"Daddy please, Daddy don't leave, Daddy - no stop it!"  
Goes in her pocket, pulls out a tiny necklace locket  
It's got a picture, "this'll keep you safe Daddy, take it withcha'"  
I look up, it's just me standing in the mirror  
These fuckin' walls must be talking, cuz man I can hear 'em  
They're saying "You've got one more chance to do right" - and it's tonight  
Now go out there and show that you love 'em before it's too late  
And just as I go to walk out of my bedroom door  
It's turns to a stage, they're gone, and this spotlight is on  
And I'm singing..._

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back..._

_Sixty thousand people, all jumping out their seat  
The curtain closes, they're throwing roses at my feet  
I take a bow and thank you all for coming out  
They're screaming so loud, I take one last look at the crowd  
I glance down, I don't believe what I'm seeing  
"Daddy it's me, help Mommy, her wrists are bleeding,"  
But baby we're in Sweden, how did you get to Sweden?  
"I followed you Daddy, you told me that you weren't leavin'  
"You lied to me Dad, and now you make Mommy sad  
"And I bought you this coin, it says 'Number One Dad'  
"That's all I wanted, I just want to give you this coin  
"I get the point - fine, me and Mommy are going"  
But baby wait, "it's too late Dad, you made the choice  
"Now go out there and show 'em that you love 'em more than us"  
That's what they want, they want you Marshall, they keep.. screamin' your name  
It's no wonder you can't go to sleep, just take another pill  
Yeah, I bet you you will. You rap about it, yeah, word, k-keep it real  
I hear applause, all this time I couldn't see  
How could it be, that the curtain is closing on me  
I turn around, find a gun on the ground, cock it  
Put it to my brain and scream "die Shady" and pop it  
The sky darkens, my life flashes, the plane that I was supposed to be on crashes and burns to ashes  
That's when I wake up, alarm clock's ringin', there's birds singin'  
It's Spring and Hailie's outside swinging, I walk right up to Kim and kiss her  
Tell her I miss her, Hailie just smiles and winks at her little sister  
Almost as if to say.._

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back..._

The band stopped playing and watched as the crowd went wild the boy raised hand at everyone "well goodnight everybody, it was great of you all to come here!" he announced over the loud cheering crowd. He turned around and walked to the back of the stage, the other band members grabbed their instruments and followed right behind him, leaving behind a wild audience that tried to push aside the police officers for they could jump on stage to get them.

* * *

Kage: Okay people I know you are all pissed at me for not updating my other stories and stuff, but I have a good reason...(tries to think of a good reason)...(brain fart)...damn I got nothin', well anyways I'll TRY to update, but I ain't promising anything! Well review and all that yada yada, mumbo jumbo. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BANG, BANG, BANG!!! "Hey asshole, get your lazy ass up before we're late for school!" Inuyasha shouted on the other side of the door Sesshomaru was just finishing brushing his long silver hair and got up and walked over to the door then swung it open. Inuyasha stumbled forward a bit but quickly regained his balance and glared at him "come on, I don't want to be late for school" "since when are you there on time?" Sesshomaru asked coolly before brushing passed him.

Inuyasha growled "bastard" he muttered before quickly following him downstairs. When they reached downstairs they walked into the living room to see their little sister watching TV Sesshomaru noticed that it was last night concert and it was Rin's favorite band the Shadows. No one knew what their names really were but Rin named them herself the lead singer and band leader, the boy she LOVED, she named Shagod, the drummer she named Midthunder, the pianist she named Twinsky and the last player, the one that played Bass guitarist she called Shadon.

He didn't know why Rin loved listening to that band, but he had to admit they were good especially the lead singer who could rip the guitar like a profession professional. "Rin its time to go to school" he said Rin jumped a foot from the couch and quickly looked at him she reluctantly turned off the TV then quickly grabbed her bag and ran over to him.

They all left the house to the new black BMW Rin got into the front seat while Inuyasha got in the back seat since Sesshomaru would rather have Inuyasha flying out the window before he let him sit beside him in the front seat. Sesshomaru started up the car and backed out of the driveway and onto the street.

Somewhere in Kyoto three girls and one boy were driving in a Black Lamborghini that had silver flames on the side, Play Boy spinners and a wing in the back of it. The girls were giggling "I can't believe we actually tricked Bankotsu into thinking that we were actually going to the mall" "yeah, like come on, its freaking Monday for god's sakes there's no cute boys around" said the male who giggled, almost sounding like a female.

"Hey guys, Bankotsu said we needed to practice on a new song before the end of this month and we needed to do it fast so I took the liberty of making a little soundtrack for we could practice. And if I find this damn CD damaged in any way I bustin's someone's ass" a girl with long hair that reached her mid back that was dyed glowing blue said she turned her head and glared her honey gold eyes at her friends.

The two girls and boy raised their arms as like saying they surrender "aight, chill, now put in the CD for we could practice now before we reach the school, we are already made it to Tokyo" said a girl with red hair that was tied into two pigtails, her green eyes sparkled with mischief.

The girl kept her attention on the road as she lifted her arm and pulled out Soundtrack CD from the CD holder above her head she put it im the CD player. The girl turned changed the music to number 5 and violin started to play followed by a piano a minute later the two girls and the boy closed the eyes and started to hum to the beat then started to sing, but in male like voices.

(KCI&JOJO-ALL MY LIFE)

**All Together**

_Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
Baby, Ooh,_

**Girl Drivng**

_I'm so glad..._

_I will never find another lover  
Sweeter than you, sweeter than you  
And I will never find another lover  
More precious than you  
More precious than you_

**All Together**

_Girl you are...  
Close to me, you're like my mother  
Close to me, you're like my father  
Close to me, you're like my sister  
Close to me, you're like my brother  
You are the only one, you're my everything  
And for you this song I sing, and_

_All my life  
I prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I  
That I finally found you, baby_

**All Together**

_All my life_

**Girl Driving**

_I pray for someone like you  
and I thank God  
that I, that I finally found you, baby_

**All Together**

_all my life_

**Girl Driving**

_I pray for someone like you  
and I hope that you  
feel the same way too  
yes, I pray that you  
do love me too_

**ALl together**

_la la la la la la la_

**Girl Driving**

_I said you're all that I'm thinking of_

**Two Girls and One Boys sing together**

_la la la la la la la_

**Girl Driving**

_baby_

**Two Girls and One Boys sing together**

_la la la la la la_

**Girl Driving**

_said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger  
you're all I'm thinking of  
I praise the Lord abovefor sending me your love  
I cherish every hug  
I really love you so much_

**All Together**

_And all my life_

**Girl Driving**

_baby baby_

**All Together**  
_I pray for someone like you  
and I thank God_  
**  
Girl Driving**  
_that I've found you_  
**  
All Together  
**_that I finally found you_

**Girl Driving  
**_oh_

**All Together**  
_all my life  
I pray for someone like you_

**Girl Driving  
**_ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
_**  
All Together  
**_and I hope that you  
feel the same way, too  
yes, I pray that you  
do love me_

_You're all that I ever know  
when you smile  
my face always seems to glow  
you turned my life around  
you picked me up when I was down  
you're all that I ever know  
when you smile my face glow  
you picked me up when I was down  
said you're all that I ever know  
when you smile my face glow  
you picked me up when I was down_

_And I hope that you  
feel the same way too  
yes I pray that you do love me too  
and all my life  
I pray for someone like you  
and I thank God that I  
that I finally found you  
all my life  
I pray for someone like you  
yes I pray that you  
do love me too  
all my lifeI pray for someone like you  
and I thank God that I  
that I finally found you  
all my life  
I pray for someone like you  
yes I pray that you  
do love me too  
and all my life  
I pray for someone like you  
and I thank God_

The music faded away and the girls and the boy were smiling the boy giggled "oh yeah, high five" he said the two girls gave him a high five while giggling "wow Kags that sounded wonderful, that must have taken you all night to do" "playing all ya instruments, hell yeah" "why didn't you ask us to help." The girl named Kagome parked into an alleyway the was near the school that they secretly registered in for and turned off the car then looked at her three friends "yeah, I would have if you were all SOBER" she growled out the last part.

All them blushed "uh, heh heh heh, yeah, sorry about that" "we would have though" "yeah if I beated you all with a freakin' stick, but all ya asses would have been unconscious anyways, now come on, we don't want to be late for our first day of school. And remember, NO SINGING" she emphasized the last part the two girls and one boy saluted "aiyai captain" Kagome rolled her eyes and got out of the car followed by the other three.

In the classroom Sesshomaru was copying the notes that were on the board and listened to what the teacher was saying sometimes writing down what he was saying. He glanced over at his brother to see him making out with his girlfriend, Kikyo, he grimaced at how that girl looked, she was wearing a VERY SHORT skirt with a halter top that showed her back and side of her cleavage, not that she had any, they were like fucking flat jacks. Her black hair was arrow straight that reached her butt, and she was freaking thin he wondered if she barfed the food after she eats it.

He shook his head and turned his attention back on his work "now class" the teacher was stopped talking when the door opened everyone looked over at the door to see one girl and one cross dressing boy, that no one knew was a boy yet, walked in. Their jaws dropped when they saw the girl that was now standing before them even Sesshomaru had to clench his teeth really hard to refrain for dropping his jaw.

The girl looked like a freaking super model, no pun intended. The girl had long raven black hair with gold tips that reached her lower back (I'm changing it to lower back) and was slightly wavy. Honey gold eyes that flared with fire and determination also warmth, she wore a spaghetti strong belly shirt that had "I'm Bending Down For You Could Kiss My Ass" in silver lettering with a long black coat over it and black pants that had a flare at the bottom.

The cross-dressing boy, that still nobody knew was a boy yet, was wearing a jacket that was zipped up and a pair of fade out jeans, the boy had short brown hair that reached half pass his shoulder and had violet colored eyes that gleamed with lust and mischief (I feel bad for the boys in the room...okay it went away, haha!).

"Oh you must be the two new students we have today, well please introduce yourselves to the class" the teacher said kindly the girl and the boy turned to the class "the name's Kagome, I'm 15 years old, have no interest in romance or a love life, also don't like hookers" she said plainly the boy chuckled "the name's Jakotsu, I'm 16, also I would LOVE to get to know those sweethearts out there" he blew a kiss, that was when the class realize he was really a male and started gagging.

Jakotsu pouted and Kagome chuckled the teacher cleared his throat "Well, please sit in the seat available in the back of the room please" he said Kagome and Jakotsu went to the back of the room and Jakotsu was pouting the whole way.

They sat in the their seats and watched the teacher start class again through the whole class Kagome felt everyone's stares and the girl's glares though Jakotsu took care of that, he might be gay, but he was sure hell protective of Kagome and that's a downright fact.

* * *

Kage: This chapter was for my favorite reviewer kaliy-moon07 since she waited patiently for me to update, well thank you for reviewing and please review.  



End file.
